


Cocoa Confessions

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Steve needs some comforting after a date.





	Cocoa Confessions

Hannah had just gotten out of bed, decided to stop fighting sleep, when her phone buzzed. The screen showed a text from Steve. _You still up?_ The clock read 11:03 p.m.  

_Yes_  

_Can I stop by?_  

_Sure. Making cocoa. Want some?_  

_Please. See you in about 10._  

They met almost a year ago when he visited the record store she managed in The Village. He was just browsing that day, happy to have learned that vinyls had not become completely obsolete. She first thought the instant attraction was mostly superficial. He was the quintessential golden-boy, after all. Yet, as they became fast friends, Hanna realized it was much more than that. 

Unfortunately, Steve was dating someone at the time so she didn’t make any sort of move. He hadn’t so much as flirted with her and she didn’t want to risk the fledgling friendship. As the months went by, they grew closer to the point they helped each other through their consistent dating failures. If he wanted to see her, that meant he needed some reassurance again. Strange that Captain America would need an ego boost, but in that area they shared a lack of confidence. 

The cocoa was ready by the time he knocked on the door. The look on his face was different from other times. Typically, it would be the usual frustrations of a tough date. This night he looked uncertain, almost nervous. 

“Was it bad?” Hannah asked. 

“Awkward would be a better word.” 

“Well, you know the drill.” He tossed his jacket over the back of a chair, then took a seat on the sofa as she retrieved the two mugs from the kitchen. 

“Thank you,” Steve said as she handed him the steaming cup. “You make the best hot chocolate I’ve ever tasted.” 

Hannah smiled weakly, happy for any compliment he tossed her way. “I make it from scratch. Most people just buy the pre-mixed packets which are crap. They don’t realize the real thing is almost as easy. Anyway, tell me what happened.” The familiar mixed feelings began their confused dance in her head. She hated hearing about these other women who got his attention, but loved that she was the one he confided in. 

Steve sighed, “Everything was going fine, actually. We were hitting it off. She even mentioned having a small record collection and invited me to check it out when I took her home. I looked through it. A lot of bands I wasn’t familiar with. The whole time, I was thinking about you and wishing you were there with me. So, I left.” 

“I’m not sure I understand. Her taste in music turned you off?” 

He laughed with a shy grin, shook his head and took a swallow of the soothing beverage. “No, I’m saying she wasn’t you.” Steve placed the cup on the coffee table and added, “Our friendship means everything to me. I really hope this doesn’t mess it up, but I can’t hide my feelings anymore.” Taking a deep breath, he declared, “I’m in love with you.” 

Hanna choked on her drink.  

Steve took her cup and set it down. “Are you okay?” 

After some deep breaths, she answered, “It went down the wrong way. I’m fine.” 

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” 

Looking into his soft, blue eyes that pleaded with her, she said, “Steve, I love you, too.” 

“You do? I didn’t think you thought of me that way at all. You never said anything.” 

“Neither did you.” 

He slid closer to her. “Maybe we should remedy that.” 

Hannah’s breath caught in her throat. She was barely able to whisper, “Definitely,” before leaning towards him. They cautiously pressed their mouths together. As he parted her lips with his tongue, she noted how it was still warm and chocolatey from the drink. 

As the kiss grew more heated, hands started to wander. Mouths were reluctantly pulled apart in favor of breathing. His lips wandered haphazardly around her neck and clavicle, and he reached up under her tank, kneading her breast. She ran her hands through his thick locks, encouraging him. They were both breathing heavily. “This is better than I ever dreamed,” he said. 

She sighed, “I’ve wanted this for so, so long.” His hand slid down the front of her sleep shorts causing her to gasp loudly. She hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans to do some exploring of her own.  

As soon as his fingers started working, she began shaking. Unable to hold out, she arched her back and let loose. She writhed all over his hand shamefully but with abandon, pulling and squeezing at his bulging member. “Oh, shit,” he said. It convulsed in her hand with a sudden rush of damp warmth through the cotton blend. 

“Did you...?” 

“It’s been a long time for me, too.” A blush of pink rose in his cheeks. 

“I’ve never made a guy do that before.” 

“This isn’t exactly how I imagined it would go.” 

“Me neither.” 

“Maybe we should remedy that, too.” 

“Definitely.” 


End file.
